


la strada ha la febbre, l'anima sporca

by waferkya



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Sarà che se Ciro avesse voluto fare una cosa innocente gli avrebbe toccato il ginocchio, una spalla, l’incavo del gomito, mica la coscia. Mica avrebbe allargato le dita sulla stoffa spessa del jeans, mica avrebbe messo il pollice così vicino alle cuciture della cerniera.s01e04. Di ritorno dalla carneficina al bar degli africani.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	la strada ha la febbre, l'anima sporca

Genny appoggia la fronte al finestrino e gli si chiudono gli occhi, ha un vuoto in petto dove dovrebbero starci i polmoni e lo stomaco, e invece le gambe le sente di piombo pesante, come se fossero morte. Il suo corpo è esausto ma il cervello continua ad andare, iperattivo di terrore, di progetti, di domande e dubbi. Rosario al volante prende una curva come se stesse gareggiando in Formula Uno e Genny inerte asseconda il movimento della macchina, non riesce neanche a pensare di reggersi allo sportello, e intanto qualcosa di liquido gli si ribalta nel buco che ha preso il posto dei suoi organi interni.

Ciro, che a differenza sua è ancora tutto presente a se stesso, esagitato si sporge davanti, in mezzo ai sedili, e dà uno schiaffo alla nuca di Rosario.

“Vai chian’, Rosa’, nun c’ facimm riconoscere semp’,” dice, e Rosario subito rallenta. Ciro si appoggia allo schienale e si rilassa. Guidare piano per non attirare l’attenzione è un’idea giusta e ragionevole, considerata la puzza di sangue e carne bruciata e polvere da sparo che riempie l’abitacolo venendo dalla loro pelle, dai loro vestiti, ma Genny lo sa che Ciro l’ha detto per lui.

Ciro si accorge sempre di lui; lo protegge, bada a farlo stare felice.

Ciro ha mobilitato un piccolo esercito per regalargli l’appuntamento perfetto con Noemi. Ha ucciso per lui. Si è sempre speso con suo padre per lui. E stanotte, anche se si è incazzato e gli ha urlato contro, ha comunque continuato a pensare solo al suo bene.

Genny gira la testa verso di lui e gli abbozza un sorriso stanco, sbilenco.

Ciro lo vede, capisce tutto quello che Genny intende dirgli—Ciro capisce _sempre_ —e, dopo un attimo, sorride pure lui anche se cerca di non darlo troppo a vedere. Scuote la testa, divertito. Tira forte su col naso e guarda la strada, gli occhi enormi nel volto scavato.

Genny vorrebbe chiedergli di cosa ha paura stanotte, ma all’improvviso tutte le parole gli scappano dalla testa come farfalle perché Ciro gli ha messo una mano sulla coscia, e non è successo per sbaglio perché ecco che pure la stringe. È per rassicurarlo, Genny lo sa; è un gesto istintivo da fratello maggiore, da maestro, da compagno. Però sarà la cocaina, sarà l’immagine del cranio di quell’africano aperto sul marciapiede, sarà il calore claustrofobico dentro la macchina, ma Genny sente quel contatto bruciare come un’ustione, come una cosa sconcia e spinta e meravigliosa. Sarà che la luce arancione dei lampioni dipinge il viso di Ciro come un quadro, sarà che Ciro continua a leccarsi le labbra nervoso, sarà che sono almeno due, tre anni che Genny lo guarda come si guarda un eroe.

Sarà.

Sarà che se Ciro avesse voluto fare una cosa innocente gli avrebbe toccato il ginocchio, una spalla, l’incavo del gomito, mica la coscia. Mica avrebbe allargato le dita sulla stoffa spessa del jeans, mica avrebbe messo il pollice così vicino alle cuciture della cerniera.

E adesso, proprio adesso, lo sta pure guardando fisso, gli occhi che sembrano neri per la penombra e per quanto la pupilla si è dilatata.

“Ciru’,” dice Genny, la lingua che si scolla appena dal palato. Rosario e Malammore sui sedili anteriori della macchina sembrano lontani due galassie e mezzo, irraggiungibili e distratti a bisticciare sulla strada da fare. Genny distrattamente spera che casa non arrivi mai.

Gli occhi di Ciro crollano un attimo a guardargli la bocca, poi tornano su di scatto per nascondere il segreto di quello che ha pensato, solo che ormai è tardi e Genny se n’è accorto, ma va bene così: gli piace sapere una cosa che nessun altro può sapere, solo Ciro e lui. La mano sulla coscia dà una stretta improvvisa, scivola, dall’esterno all’interno e un po’ più verso l’alto. A Genny pare un premio. Raddrizza la schiena di scatto e si aggrappa alla maniglia della portiera. All’improvviso il suo corpo non è più così tanto addormentato.

Ciro arriccia le labbra in quel sorriso soddisfatto e deliziato che solo Genny è capace di tirargli fuori.

Poi toglie la mano, il che a Genny sembra parecchio ingiusto, ma è solo per prendere dalla tasca della giacca il ventino avvolto stretto nella plastica blu. Ciro lo apre sullo schermo del cellulare e Genny gli striscia più vicino lungo il sedile, attirato come magneticamente dai suoi gesti misurati, precisi, calmi. Ciro non è come lui, che intorno alla roba si sente sempre un dilettante. Genny s’incespica pure nel semplice compito di arrotolare il pippotto e invece Ciro, con tutta la macchina in movimento, apparecchia quattro raglie perfette e Genny non si stupirebbe se, a pesarle, fossero uguali al millesimo.

Ciro sa fare tutto meglio di chiunque altro.

Si tappa una narice col pollice e tira; Genny rimane imbambolato a guardare i suoi occhi sgranarsi, la bocca semiaperta a inspirare forte, il misto di adrenalina ed elettricità concentrata sul suo viso. Ciro appoggia la nuca al sedile e sospira contento, poi offre il telefono a Genny, che si sente stupidamente emozionato a chinarsi verso di lui.

Genny dà l’ennesima botta della serata e forse non avrebbe dovuto accettare, ma non riesce a pentirsene perché quando alza la testa e apre gli occhi si trova sotto sotto al viso di Ciro, che lo guarda come se volesse mangiarselo vivo, e non in un modo cattivo.

Malammore ha già allungato le mani in mezzo ai sedili, impaziente di ricevere il suo. Ciro gli passa tutto senza schiodare gli occhi dai pensieri di Genny. Ora che ha tutt’e due le mani libere, ne usa una per cincondargli il collo, proprio come ha fatto prima davanti alla macchina in fiamme, e l’altra torna alla coscia, al posto suo.

Genny chiude gli occhi e stavolta risponde, allunga un braccio e lo infila dentro la giacca di Ciro a circondargli i fianchi, la schiena. Il sorriso di Ciro preme contro il suo orecchio. Genny stringe le gambe, ci intrappola in mezzo la mano di Ciro. Non sa se ha fatto bene, non sa se era permesso, ha preso un’iniziativa e forse è un’altra cazzata come lo è stato scendere dalla macchina, forse adesso Ciro si tira indietro, e allora per evitarlo Genny fa pressione col braccio che ha attorno alla sua schiena e se lo tiene contro.

Ciro si stira tutto, per quanto può nello spazio stretto del sedile, e la mano di Genny si spande in mezzo alle sue scapole magre, troppo magre.

Rosario inchioda. Sono arrivati sotto casa sua.

“Uhm,” dice, cercando Ciro nello specchietto retrovisore, e non fa una piega quando lo trova incollato addosso a Genny. “Ho sbagliato.”

“N’fa nient,” dice Ciro a bassa voce. “Va bene così.”

Rosario si mette le mani in faccia, respira forte. “Ciru’, sto troppo fatto.”

“Io vado a piedi,” mugugna Malammore, e sta già aprendo la portiera. “M’aggia arripiglia’.”

Genny si sente levare la pelle quando Ciro si allunga tra i sedili e tocca il collo di Rosario. Lo trattiene col braccio, tira indietro verso di sé, lo rivuole, ora subito _troppo_ , ma Ciro gli fa un sorriso paziente da sopra la spalla e resta fermo lì, affacciato in avanti, distratto.

“Chest’è a vota bona ca Teresa m’ammazza,” dice Rosario scuotendo la testa.

“Stai tranquillo,” mormora Ciro, la voce bassa e roca con cui parlerebbe a un animale spaventato, a un uomo che fra un minuto ammazzerà. Genny ci pensa—le uniche volte in cui Ciro non pensa solo a lui è perché sta badando a Rosario—e sente la botta salirgli tutta insieme in uno scoppio di rabbia che la mano di Ciro che gli è rimasta addosso non riesce a lenire.

Ciro e Rosario si guardano, le teste vicinissime, mentre Genny guarda se stesso dentro lo specchietto retrovisore, la faccia incazzata, gli occhi neri.

“Stai tranquillo,” ripete Ciro, e tira fuori dalla giacca una cannetta già pronta, la infila dietro l’orecchio di Rosario, gli fa un sorriso dolce di cui Genny vede solo un angolo e già è troppo. Rosario praticamente dà un gemito.

“Ti amo Ciru’,” sospira, toccando la canna e poi la guancia di Ciro con uno schiaffo leggero, e Ciro ride, abbassa il mento contro il petto, con almeno tre grammi in corpo fa quest’espressione soffice e buona che. Genny deve distogliere lo sguardo.

“O’sacc’,” sente Ciro rispondere, e poi la risata senza fiato di Rosario, e poi la portiera che si apre, e Ciro che torna a sedersi contro di lui e gli stringe la coscia. Contro la guancia di Genny dice: “Vieni davanti,” _con quella stessa voce che ha usato con Rosario_ , e Genny non riesce a guardarlo.

Ha la nausea mentre scende, il vento freddo è uno schiaffo peggiore dell’aria rancida dentro la macchina, ha la nausea mentre apre la portiera del passeggero, ha la nausea mentre si sbraca nel sedile, appoggia la testa indietro, inspira forte, poi piano.

Ciro e Rosario si abbracciano. Fuori è buio e nel buio sembrano una cosa sola. Genny guarda le chiavi ancora nel quadro e, se non avesse lo stomaco rivoltato e la testa spaccata in venti, scavalcherebbe il freno a mano e li lascerebbe qua.

Chiude gli occhi. Quando li riapre Ciro sta guidando con un’energia nervosa addosso, sono già lontani. Genny lo guarda e vorrebbe mettergli le mani addosso, cercare la cerniera che lo tiene chiuso e tirarla giù di scatto, vedere che cosa c’è sotto la pelle di Ciro e premerci sopra la bocca, la lingua, i denti, strapparne un pezzo e ingoiarlo e tenerselo dentro, lasciargli un buco, un vuoto, per sempre.

Gli viene duro al pensiero e Genny non si domanda se sia giusto o sbagliato.

Ciro li sta portando lontano da Secondigliano, in un altro mondo. Lo guarda e gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Quasi arrivati,” dice, scambiando la furia di Genny per impazienza.

“Io o Rosario, Ciru’?” gli chiede Genny, la voce ruvida perché non parla da ore e ha bevuto troppo e ha pippato troppo e ha visto troppa morte stanotte. Ha visto troppa tenerezza in faccia a Ciro, mentre Ciro non guardava lui.

Ciro è sorpreso—e anche lui è in botta, quindi non riesce a nasconderlo. Genny scopre che non gli piace leggere le emozioni chiare e limpide sulla faccia di Ciro. Doverle sempre indovinare da un dettaglio lo fa sentire speciale, lo fa sentire l’unico che _sa_.

Ciro si lecca le labbra e poi pugnala al cuore: “È una cosa diversa, Genna’.”

Genny rimane impassibile. Si gira a guardare la strada.

“Portami a casa,” dice. Poi, dato che non è un uomo ma un coglione patetico, prova a restituire il colpo meglio che può, e cioè malissimo: “Portami da Noemi.”

Ciro non inchioda, non strabuzza gli occhi, non dice niente. Continua a guidare e Genny sente rintoccare il martello che pianta chiodi nella bara del rispetto che Ciro gli porta—se mai gliene ha portato. È ancora arrabbiato, forse anche più di prima, ma è un incendio distante. Brucia di più l’assenza delle mani di Ciro addosso.

Una curva dietro l’altra, nel silenzio Genny si rende conto che il nero fuori dal suo finestrino è il mare. Sono arrivati a Posillipo, al Virgiliano, deserto perché è notte fonda in un giorno infrasettimanale. C’è qualcosa di isterico a bollire sotto lo sterno di Genny, e quando ci guarda dentro vede che è perché qua ci portava le fidanzatine a tredici anni, e adesso Ciro ci ha portato lui.

Lui, non Rosario.

Ciro rallenta, accosta, spegne il motore, accende la luce nell’abitacolo. Genny si appoggia al sedile e tutta insieme la sente calare. Dovrebbe essere strano e imbarazzante e parergli sbagliato, dovrebbe mancargli il coraggio, e invece no: mette una mano tra le gambe di Ciro e sente il rigonfiamento caldo del suo cazzo e lo strofina ed è tutto incredibilmente giusto e normale.

Ciro affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore e solleva un po’ i fianchi dal sedile, chiude gli occhi, serra le dita attorno al volante finché le nocche diventano bianche. Genny percorre la cerniera col pollice, premendo appena. Lo guarda torcersi e stringere le gambe e lo vuole addosso, e però è lui a sporgersi, a chiudere la distanza che li separa, ad aprire i jeans di Ciro e poi abbassare la testa e ficcare la faccia contro il cotone dei boxer.

Ciro ansima e geme, gli mette una mano tra i capelli e afferra, ma è quasi una carezza. Genny pure non trattiene un suono roco e contento: quando inspira si riempie dell’odore di Ciro—qualcosa di familiare eppure cento volte più forte del normale, e più di tutto l’acredine del sudore—quando appoggia il piatto della lingua ad assaggiare la stoffa ne sente il sapore, appena muove la testa un po’ struscia il naso tra i riccioli del bassoventre e ha appena deciso che vuole crepare così, col cambio conficcato in un fianco e Ciro tutto teso sotto di lui.

Genny aggancia un dito ai boxer di Ciro e li sposta. Vorrebbe strappargli di dosso tutti i vestiti ma non c’è spazio, non c’è tempo. S’accontenta di farsi sbattere la sua erezione sulle labbra. La percorre dalla base alla punta, vuole impararne ogni vena e ogni reazione. Pensa a quello che piace a lui e lo ripete sulla pelle di Ciro, e forse è una cosa universale, o forse è proprio che lui e Ciro sono fatti apposta per incastrarsi, ma Ciro risponde a tutto proprio nel modo in cui Genny voleva.

Succhia la punta e Ciro inspira a fondo cercando di mantenere la calma. Lecca la pelle alla base e Ciro stringe le dita tra i suoi capelli. Se ne riempie la bocca, gli ingoia attorno, e Ciro si scioglie completamente e il sospiro caldo del suo piacere annega l’abitacolo. Genny si muove piano piano e Ciro gli viene incontro con un dondolio ipnotico dei fianchi, dalla sua bocca escono oscenità dolcissime e gli accarezza i capelli e la nuca e presto Genny ha preso un ritmo serrato senza neanche essersene accorto. Cullato dalla voce di Ciro e diretto dalle sue mani, come sempre, Genny è a posto così.

Respira Ciro e Ciro respira lui, forse. Sicuramente, non Rosario. Genny ha le labbra troppo tese per sorridere ma si sente in cima al mondo. Ciro sta perdendo il controllo dei suoi movimenti, scatta, non riesce più a mettere insieme le parole giuste per dirgli quanto cazzo è bravo, quanto lo fa uscire di testa, quanto gli piace; la mano libera trova quella di Genny—piantata come un picchetto sulla sua coscia, col grosso del peso di Genny appoggiato sopra, e resterà il segno, Dio, _resterà il segno_ —e la strizza forte.

“Ehi,” soffia, la voce che si rompe in un altro gemito, e Genny aveva già capito: anche lui, a Ciro, lo capisce sempre. Si solleva un po’, quel poco che basta ad assicurarsi che l’orgasmo di Ciro gli copra la lingua e non direttamente la gola.

Ingoiare è più scomodo del previsto. Si aspettava, forse, più sapore.

Genny si risiede, fa per asciugarsi la bocca umida con una mano ma Ciro è più veloce, gli accarezza una guancia e percorre le labbra col pollice, lo intrappola con uno sguardo, niente di nuovo.

Nuova è solo la reazione di Genny, che per una volta abbassa gli occhi, affonda nell’imbarazzo. Ciro si sporge, preme fronte contro fronte come all’inizio di questa nottata. Non hanno un’auto in fiamme davanti ma Genny sente caldo lo stesso quando Ciro gli circonda il viso con le mani e lo bacia.

_Non hai avuto paura_ , ha detto, centinaia di migliaia di ore fa. Quello che Genny avrebbe voluto rispondere è che, finché ha Ciro accanto, la paura non sa nemmeno cosa sia. Non ha trovato le parole e allora il concetto prova a metterlo adesso nel bacio che gli offre, labbra aperte e lingua a cercare la sua lingua, senza nessuna vergogna, senza niente da nascondere.

Ciro, come sempre, lo capisce. Poi però c’è un cellulare che squilla—è quello di Genny, è suo padre—e un’alba che comincia ad alzare la testa all’orizzonte, e una guerra da fare, e allora Ciro si allontana, accende il motore.

Genny risponde alla chiamata, rassicura don Pietro, e mentre tornano verso Secondigliano ha dentro un segreto: tra lui e Ciro, è una cosa diversa. Ciro con due dita gli tira un orecchio, c’è solo gioco e dolcezza, ed è come dire che lo sa pure lui. È come promettere che non cambierà mai.

(È come mentire, ma non fino in fondo.)  


**Author's Note:**

> FACCIO COMING OUT: nell'ormai comicamente lontano 2014, e fino a tutta la messa in onda della seconda stagione, il mio unico OTP era Ciro/Rosario. li amavo con la forza di mille soli e non posso quantificare le lacrime che ho pianto alla 2x08, tant'è che poi per tipo un anno mi sono rifiutata di guardare altre puntate #blessmysoul. scusa Genna' lo sai che tvb, è tutta solo colpa di Musella!!!
> 
> a 'sto giro niente sottotitoli, dai, so' stata brava.
> 
> laudato si', mi' tredicesimo p0rn fest. il prompt (che mi sono come sempre auto-lanciata, ehm) era _Se sto con te sono sicuro che ce la posso fare_.
> 
> il titolo è una barra del pezzo "Fuori di Noi" dei Funk Shui Project & Davide Shorty.


End file.
